Blog
by Witch of Lock
Summary: At Miwa's request, Kai makes a blog. As a result, his world changes forever... and probably not in a good way for everyone else. (I hope you like memes)


"Kai... That looks like a sign up page... What are you doing?" Kamui asked, peering over Kai's shoulder.

"This? It's some sort of blogging website Miwa linked me to. According to him, people on it are pestering him about me, so I'm making one to take some weight off his shoulders." He shrugged and typed in an email address.

"Ah! So that's why you've been staring so intently at your phone," Aichi remarked, flipping through his deck. "I was worried that Gaillard cancelled his invitation or something along those lines." After confirming that they were all what he wanted, Aichi slipped the cards back in his deck box.

"What should my blog name be?" Kai asked, handing a list to Kamui and Aichi. "I thought up all of these. The ones crossed out are already taken," he added. Aichi and Kamui glanced at each other before looking at the list. Right away, the younger one grabbed a pen from the counter and scratched off several names.

"Onionking? Really? And don't get me started on CatArmyLord!" Kamui shouted.

"No yelling in the shop, Kamui," a feminine voice chastised him. The shop clerk stared over his shoulder.

"S-sorry, Misaki... I forgot you were there..." he muttered in reply. Kamui handed the list back over to Aichi.

"Ah... These are..." Aichi skimmed through the list and discovered that he could not find a single one that suited the brunet at all. In fact, the names were all terrible. "I think these may be a bit misleading. Especially 'restandingdragon.' Don't use that one ever."

"But I liked that one..." Kai sighed. By this point, Misaki was in on the name selection. She swiped the phone away from Kai, inputed a username, submitted it, then gave the device back.

"Done." Misaki wiped her hands. Kai looked amazed at her handiwork.

"It's... Perfect..." he whispered. Misaki smiled to herself before stepping behind the counter once more.

"How do you come up with such good usernames, Misaki?" Aichi asked.

"Oh... Um... N-no reason..." she answered. She couldn't tell them that she had to come up with a few good usernames herself to keep her fanfiction accounts a secret from the remainder of Q4. Especially Aichi.

Kai swiped at his phone a few times and tapped a bit on the keyboard. He then held the phone in front of him and attempted a cool pose before taking a selfie in the middle of Card Capital. When he was finished, Kai displayed his blog page to Kamui, Misaki, and Aichi.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's great!" Aichi cheered.

"Why are ya asking me?" Kamui retorted.

"Fix up your description... Not that I would know anything about that," Misaki murmured. Kai returned to the main screen of the site and focused on it for a bit. He followed a few people before noticing a common feature among the posts.

"It seems they have a tagging system... I'm going to look myself up," Kai thought aloud.

"Kai! No!" Misaki shouted.

"No yelling in the shop, Misaki!" Kamui echoed. Misaki was too late. Kai stared at his phone in disbelief.

"What's wrong Kai?" Aichi moved behind him and peered over his shoulder. "K-Kai? Why are you naked in that drawing? And why is your-"

"Don't look, Aichi. You're a minor. Kai, turn on safe browsing and get out of that tag right now. It gets weirder after that," the clerk advised. Still in shock, Kai absent-mindedly complied. The room was silent for a few moments. Kai was left to his own curious devices as Aichi and Kamui began a cardfight. After about an hour, the two checked up on the brunet again.

"Aichi... Have you ever heard of memes?" Kai asked. Aichi shrugged in response.

"I've never heard of them, really." He decided to change the subject. "Do you want to Cardfight?"

"Of course," Kai set down his phone and reached for his deck. After the two were set up, they flipped over their respective first vanguards.

"Advance Party Seeker, File!" Aichi announced.

"Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon!" Kai called out.

"It's not Kagero?!" Kamui asked in disbelief.

"It looks like you've been trolled!" Kai snickered. Everyone just stared at him in confusion.

"Someone's out of character today," Misaki muttered under her breath. Aichi had no idea how to respond.

"K-Kai... Switching decks is fine... I was just surprised... That's all," Kamui muttered. Despite the minor setback, Kai was as strong as ever with his old Narukami deck. Kamui watched from the sidelines and Misaki continued to mind the shop.

"I ride Alfred XIV! Now I leg-oh no! I don't have enough cards in my drop zone!" Aichi said.

"That feel when no Mate," Kai responded.

Aichi ignored him.

"Oh well. Alfred attacks!"

"I came out here to beat you at cardfight and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now!" Kai declared, placing a Wyvern Guard Guld on the guardian circle. "I stand and draw! Brace yourself, Aichi. Descendent is coming! I ride Eradicatior, Dragonic Descendent!"

"That card..." Aichi glanced at his opponent's damage. "You're only at three damage. You can't use limit break." he mentioned. "Not unless I have egg!"

"Egg?!"

"I call Eradicator, Egg Helm Dracokid! With this, I can use limit break!"

"There's a card like that?!" Aichi asked in shock. He was completely unprepared for Descendent. "It's a metaphor. You put the killing thing on your Vanguard circle and then you give it the power to kill your opponent," Kai explained.

"What does that even mean?!" Aichi asked.

"It means that Descendent attacks!"

"N-NO GUARD!"

"Twin drive... Double critical trigger! Talk shit get double crit!" Kai launched his attack on Aichi. His opponent went straight from four damage to seven. Kamui could only stare at the two. Aichi's face was pale from the shock of losing so quickly. Or was it from Kai's shift in personality? They cleaned up their cards almost silently until the brunet approached the younger boy.

"Aichi... Come with me. There's something I need to talk to you about something." Kai stood up and walked from the table. Nervous, Aichi followed. The two ended up outside and both were sitting on the bench outside the card shop.

"What is it, Kai?" Aichi stared at Kai. Was the brunet angry? What kind of important thing did he have to say? The boy's heart pounded in anxiety. Kai leaned in, his lips brushed against Aichi's ear. "Friendly remonger to raise your donger."

Aichi woke up in a cold sweat. His first thought was to text Kai and make sure the event was all just a dream. He unlocked his phone and typed in a few words.

**Kai, are you up?¤**

A few minutes later, he received a response.

**¤I am now.**  
><strong>¤It's 3 in the morning.<strong>  
><strong>¤What's wrong?<strong>

Aichi furiously tapped at his screen, making sure to avoid typos.

**Do you have a blog?¤**

The response was slow.

**¤No.**  
><strong>¤Miwa has one.<strong>  
><strong>¤Why?<strong>

The boy sighed in relief and slumped back down in his bed. It was all just a dream.

**Just stay away from memes for me, okay?¤**

**¤I don't even know what memes are. Is it a clan?**  
><strong>¤Are you using PSYqualia again?<strong>

**No¤**  
><strong>Nothing to do with Vanguard¤<strong>

**¤Ah**  
><strong>¤I'll keep an eye out then.<strong>

**Thanks Kai.¤**  
><strong>Good night!¤<strong>

**¤Night.**

Aichi was about to turn off his phone when he got a few texts from Ren. Half asleep, he scrolled through them so he could reply quickly and return to sleep. Unfortunately, what he saw horrified him for the rest of the night.

**¤Hey**  
><strong>¤Hey Aichi<strong>  
><strong>¤Have you ever heard of memes?<strong>


End file.
